


all might vs. voldemort

by innocent_bean



Category: bnha and harry potter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_bean/pseuds/innocent_bean
Summary: Bellatrix was not always bad.Even she knows that Voldemort is evil.Meanwile All Might and Voldemort fight.While All Might's wife, Kyla tries to save her childhood-best-friend, Bellatrix.





	1. the begining

Why,why,why Bellatrix thought, glaring out of her window. Why does everyone hate me?" Sure I AM a death eater, but i was held against my will."she muttered.I know Voldemort is wrong. But i cant leave, he wont let me, if i tried he'd kill me. She almost cried at the thought. Across the room was him.Voldemort. He slamed down the muggle phone. Bellatrix knew it took alot to make him have that face. The face of hatred."Was it harry?"she asked "no" he said. "something much, much worse"


	2. bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix was not always bad.Even she knows that Voldemort is evil.Meanwile All Might and Voldemort fight.While All Might's wife, Kyla tries to save her childhood-best-friend, Bellatrix.

"oh my"Bellatrix said "Who was it"she asked."A man called All Might" he said. Bellatrix knew that name quite well, she should considering it was her best friends husband. Not to mention all over the news. Even though muggles are not wisards some have now super powers called "quirks" and All might used his to safe people. Voldemort was not able to have All Might as a enemy.That was for sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall have any suggestions then comment

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I know my spelling sucks but share with friends!


End file.
